1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heating devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable air heating system for use in remote areas.
2. Description of Related Art
The popularity of outdoor recreation in the United States has grown tremendously in recent years. An ever increasing number of outdoor activities have become more accessible to a greater number of people, resulting in a greater proportion of the general population spending more time in less developed and remote areas of the country. Examples of such recreational activities include hiking, biking, camping, hunting, rock climbing, and mountain climbing.
This increased interest and participation in outdoor recreation has increased the demand for products that provide some of the comforts of modem living. For instance, portable tents of many shapes and sizes have been manufactured to provide privacy and shelter during camping and overnight excursions to remote outdoor areas. Additionally, products such as folding chairs, compact cooking apparatus, backpacks, and portable food storage devices, such as coolers, enable persons to enjoy activities in remote areas while still enjoying some of the necessities or comforts of modem life. As a result, people are seeking more of the modem comforts even during their recreational activities in the remote areas.
A common concern for persons spending time in the outdoors relates to keeping warm. Without the benefit of temperature-regulated buildings or structures, a person in a remote area is often subject to extreme temperature variations. For example, mountainous areas are a popular destination for campers, hikers, bikers, climbers, and hunters. Yet, because of their high elevation, these areas often experience much lower temperatures than are comfortable, especially at night.
Portable heat sources are often used to help protect oneself from the low temperatures frequently encountered while in the outdoors. One example of such a portable heat source is a small packet containing substances that, when activated by pressure, produce an exothermic chemical reaction, thereby providing heat for a limited amount of time. Once activated, the packet can be placed close to the body part desired to be warmed, such as the hands, feet, or face, thereby providing relief from the cold. Despite their convenience, such heat packets are of limited value because of their small size and limited output of heat. Also, these packets cannot heat an enclosed space, such as the interior of a structure like a tent, tent trailer, camper or camp trailer.
Portable direct air combustion heaters have also been utilized for purposes of providing heat in the outdoors where other sources of heat, such as electricity, are unavailable. These combustion heaters bum a fuel, such as gasoline or propane, to produce relatively large quantities of heat. These direct air combustion heaters are commonly used in the outdoors to heat enclosed areas, such as the interior of a tent, tent trailer, camper, or camp trailer. Notwithstanding their ability to heat an enclosed interior space, direct air combustion heaters can pose serious safety hazards. In particular, these heaters bum a mixture of fuel and air in a combustion reaction to produce heat. This reaction also creates a byproduct of potentially dangerous gases, such as carbon monoxide and carbon dioxide. These exhaust gases are potentially very dangerous and in some cases deadly because they may replace the oxygen within an enclosed environment, such as a tent, tent trailer, camper, or camp trailer, and potentially asphyxiate or at least make the persons therein ill. Much care, therefore, must be taken with such heaters to provide proper ventilation to avoid illness and/or asphyxiation by the exhaust gases. Additionally, placing direct air combustion heaters inside the tent or camp trailer poses a fire hazard due to the flammable materials often stored inside such structures, or from which such structures are manufactured.